The Peanuts Road Trip
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: What happens when Snoopy wins the lottery and decides to take the PEANUTS gang on a road trip to a resort? Oh boy.


**THE PEANUTS ROAD TRIP**

**CHAPTER 1: PREPARATION DAY**

Now this was certainly something unexpected to say the least,who could've guessed that in just a day the Peanuts gang would be going on a road trip of all things? And not just any road trip mind you,this was gonna be a roadtrip across the state to a five star resort that would only take them about a day to reach,where the gang would be able to lounge around and partake in all sorts of fun activities. It all started when Charlie Brown got himself,Sally and Snoopy lottery tickets from the store for the mere fun of it,and given the fact that things always seemed to go very well for the beagle in particular,he ended up winning a truckload of money with the thing and once he showed everyone else his winnings,they eventually decided to use the money to go to the resort.

It was around noon on a hot summer day and everyone was gathered around in the park so they could discuss their plans before the trip the next day as Linus calmly remarked "So one more time just to make sure we're all up to speed,tomorrow morning we'll take the van up to the rental place and hook it up to the RV,then we won't have to worry about being squished together the whole trip. And then we'll carry on from there." before Melainne raised an eyebrow and asked out of curiosity "But how will we hook up an RV to a van? None of us even have hooks for hands?" to which Lucy facepalmed and quietly groaned in awe "Good grief,there is so much wrong with you."

"You think girl? She's mad as a hater." Rattler suddenly whispered into Lucy's ear in response when she ended up overhearing her insult as Franklin sighed and calmly replied "Melainne…..never mind." before Marcie happily stated while she cleaned her slightly dirty glasses "It's good to think that we don't have to worry about packing a whole bunch of food since we still have a lot of money left,for places to stop to eat along the way and all." to which Skylar sighed and hopefully remarked "Well I just hope there's something out there that I can actually eat."

"I'm s-sure there'll b-be something for you out there." Claudia smiled and confidently replied as she sat down next to Skylar on a nearby bench before Lucy suddenly perked up and stated "You know Claud that actually reminds me of something,it is a shame that Krissie,James and Ashlynn can't come with us since they're out of town,along with Rerun since he's still a little too young. I say that because we'll be having a beagle driving us." to which Snoopy playfully retorted while he developed a smug grin _"The best in the business honey." _

"_Really? I always thought that those guys in movies were the best drivers." _Olaf raised an eyebrow and interjected to Snoopy's ego trip as Andy rolled his eyes and corrected his brother promptly _"Well they would be if it wasn't all fake." _before Ed suddenly got an idea in mind and suggested "Hey,I've hot wired a car in a junk yard once,maybe I could drive." to which Shermy sarcastically retorted "Well if you want to get pulled over by a cop and get arrested for driving without a license,then go ahead."

"Yeah you don't need to do that Ed." Rebecca nodded her head and couldn't help but agree with Shermy as Charlie Brown added afterwards "Even though Snoopy isn't the best driver in the world,he'll at least be able to get us to the resort and back….hopefully." before Scheroder rolled his eyes and pondered "So should we all go ahead and get ourselves ready? We are leaving tomorrow after all."

"I say that we should,because then we could all be done and ready by nighttime." Lucy instantly agreed with the idea as she wrapped her arm around her friend before Ox grew a competitive smirk and added "And the first person to get themselves all packed gets the front seat and the last one has to sit with Olaf,he's a big time snuggler." to which the beagle in question chuckled and confirmed that he was with a raise of his paw _"I can vouch for that." _making Snoopy and Andy snicker while Gracie and Roger rolled their eyes.

"Oh you're on." Peppermint Patty laughed and enthusiastically took Ox up on his bet as Sally surprisingly joined in as well "Count me in too,the front seat is the best seat in the car,and I'm not losing it THIS time." to which Michael chuckled and asked out of curiosity "Even if it meant losing a seat right next to me sweetie?" before Freida lovingly added while she and Charlie Brown hugged each other "Yeah,isn't it nice to be able to sit right next to that special someone Sally?"

"Oh of course it is Freida." Sally immediately perked up and contradicted herself in an extremely airhead like tone of voice as she turned around and hugged her sweet baboo before Thibault glanced over at Rattler and nonchalantly stated "I could care less about where I sit,as long as it's with a certain someone ritht next to me." to which the latter smiled and winked at her boyfriend while Rebecca stretched out her arms and cheerfully remarked "I just can't wait,once we all head out tomorrow,this is'll all be great. I mean there's so much we could do on our way to the resort along with all the other stuff we'll do while we're there."

"You're right Rebecca,this trip is going to be great and fun for all of us." Freida nodded her head and happily agreed with Rebecca as everyone else smiled in agreement afterwards while Peppermint Patty enthusiastically added "If you ask me,there's always room for a good road trip,and I'm always glad to partake in one." to which Franco nodded his head and agreed "Same for me fraulein,as long as we all together,nothing can go wrong." before Dominick chuckled and joked "Yeah,we'll be like a family you'd see in a sitcom,like Full House,except you know….good."

_**Rebecca: **_

_I wanna break every rule and cross every line. _

_Woo-hoo!_

_**Freida: **_

_I wanna show all the stars how stars oughta shine._

_**Rebecca: **_

_I wanna do as I please._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_And knock the world to its knees._

_**Rebecca,Freida And Peppermint Patty:**_

_And go wherever the breeze is blowin'._

_Next stop anywhere._

_Got a whole wide world to see._

_Nothing's stopping me._

_Next stop anywhere._

'_Cause there's so much waiting._

_I know it's waiting._

_I feel it waiting out there,everywhere._

"Rebecca,Rebecca. Oh boy do you have any idea how many times you act like this before a trip?" Charlie Brown chuckled and jokingly asked in a slightly bewildered tone of voice as Peppermint Patty scoffed and sternly retorted "Oh come on Chuck,this is the first time we've all come together to do a big ole trip like this. It's not like the trip to France where it was only a few of us. We have the right to be excited here." before Ed nodded his head and politely added "Yeah she's right Chuck,I've been all over the world myself granted,but this is the first time we're all traveling together like this."

"I mean something like this happens only once in a lifetime,and that's usually out of pure luck. We might as well fully embrace it." Scheroder couldn't help but agree with Patty and Ed's responses as Charlie Brown sighed and meekly corrected himself with a slightly embarrassed smile "Of course,you're right,we might as well embrace all of this while we can." to which everyone else decided to join in on the light hearted fun.

_**Ed:**_

_We're gonna toss out the maps and follow the sun._

_**Claudia: **_

_We're gonna blaze our own path and go on the run._

_**Skylar:**_

_We're gonna get out and do what nobody's done._

_**Eudora:**_

_There's so much out there to do we've barely begun._

_**Thibault And Rattler:**_

_We're gonna take every dare._

_**All:**_

_And feel the wind in our hair._

_With no one tellin' us where we're going._

_Next stop anywhere._

_If you're there I'm gonna be where I'd wanna be._

_Next stop anywhere._

_And the world is calling._

_It keeps on calling._

_Just think of all that we'll share,everywhere._

"All right we'll I'm gonna go ahead and get myself ready. I want that front seat after all,you all better too if you don't want Olaf getting all over you." Ox stretched out his arms and excused himself as he began to head off to his house to get ready before Peppermint Patty scoffed and determinedly retorted while she quickly sprinted off to her house "Not if I have anything to say about it!" to which Marcie sighed and nervously asked "Why do I already see them going at each other's throats in the morning?"

"_And it's all gonna be over who gets to sit with me,I'm quite flattered actually." _Olaf chuckled and remarked in awe that part of the reason why a fight could potentially break out was that someone was gonna have to sit next to him as Snoopy sighed and somberly whimpered while he quickly climbed up in Lucy's arms _"It's a shame,if I wasn't gonna be doing all the driving,I'd already know who I'd be sitting by." _to which the girl groaned and sarcastically stated with a small smile "I am SO glad we decided to bring all you beagles along."

"_Oh,why thank you,we're here to deliver after all." _Olaf got a little red in the face and meekly thanked Lucy for the compliment due to him not understanding sarcasm super well as Andy,Gracie and Roger facepalmed in response while Patty Swanson cheerfully remarked "Gee,I usually don't get super excited for trips like this,but something's really clicking inside me this time and I don't know why." to which Violet rolled her eyes and calmly retorted "It's because you ARE getting excited Patty,it's nothing to get confused or be ashamed about." before Charlie Brown ecstatically suggested afterwards "Come on gang,we got ourselves a big day tomorrow,so let's follow after Ox and Patty and head on home. You all heard Freida,this is gonna be fun!" and afterwards the rest of the gang promptly headed back home to prepare for their trip.

_**Lucy:**_

_Next stop anywhere!_

_**Cobra:**_

_Got a feeling things'll be happening suddenly!_

_**Claudia,Marcie And Freida:**_

_Next stop anywhere!_

_**Rebecca: **_

_Gonna chase my destiny find the best in me._

_**Snoopy,Andy,Olaf And Roger:**_

_Next stop anywhere!_

_**Boys:**_

'_Cause it's time we went to be where we're meant to be._

_**All: **_

_Next stop anywhere!_

_**Freida:**_

_And the world is waiting!_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_I feel it waiting!_

_**Claudia:**_

_It's all just waiting out there._

_**Ed And Rebecca:**_

_Everywhere._

_**Boys:**_

_Everywhere!_

_**Girls:**_

_Everywhere!_

**NEXT CHAPTER: DEPARTURE**

"**Next Stop Anywhere." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.**


End file.
